mysticmessenger_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Usami
"If you can learn to love yourself... That love will continue to support you for the rest of your life." Usami (ウサミ) is a rabbit magical girl who was created by 606, or Lilith Choi. History Creation Usami was created by the Programmer Lilith Choi, a specialist in A.I. programming, to take the role as the Observer in the Neo World Program, a psychotherapeutic virtual reality rehabilitation program able to help treat individuals who have experienced trauma. The program would remove harmful memories, then create a peaceful and safe simulation in which to help the individual create new, less harmful memories. As the Observer, Usami would be able to advise and influence individuals who entered the program. Based on the individual's experiences, she would take on a role which would feel familiar to them, alongside a second Observer who would resemble someone they knew in the outside world. Daeun's Avatar Daeun, a Therapist and the leader of the Future Foundation's 7th Division, was a co-creator of the Neo World Program alongside Lilith Choi (a Programmer). Daeun was a mute woman who used a wheelchair and only communicated with others through a talking, animated avatar of Usami. Daeun's avatar of Usami differs from the Usami present in the Neo World Program, more closely reflecting the personality of the person communicating with it, but still using Usami's speech pattern and body language quirks. Appearance Usami is a white rabbit with white feathered wings and two upright ears accessorized with a pink bow. She wears a pink and white skirt similar to a stage costume, a pink bib with white hems, and a gold necklace similar to Sailor Moon's Crisis Moon Compact. She carries a pink staff which is topped by an upside-down and right-side-up golden heart with a red gem in the center of it, framed with a pair of small white wings. Personality Usami is gentle and kindhearted, but also very naive and not very smart. While she is strict about rules and certain other things, it's very easy to trick or persuade her. All she wants is to foster love, friendship, and good manners, emphasized in her catchphrase "love, love!". Because of this, she can even come across overly sweet and annoying. She encourages everyone to live in peace and strengthen their bonds with each other. She is very happy and proud when everyone gets along, and scolds them when they do bad and kindly asks them not to do it again. Usami is afraid of violence, fighting, and cruelty, considering all of it "a big no-no" - the mere thought frightens her. She also emphasizes the importance of caring for the environment. Furthermore, though she is very childish, Usami is aware of sexuality and tries to prevent teens from doing anything "shameful". She seems to view herself as a lady who needs to be treated with delicacy and respect, though obviously nobody else does. The players are very distrustful of Usami because she is keeping important information from them. They are also annoyed by her overly sweet nature and low intelligence. They often think she's useless, and when she does help, she is never appreciated. It makes her sad, but she says she is used to it. Usami appears to be a relatively young AI, which may explain some of her childish and naive traits, along with the fact that she was created into an artificial world where violence and other bad things shouldn't even exist. After Story While Usami still talks and acts in a childish and excited way, as she was acting as a avatar of Daeun, she also becomes more proactive and is far more willing to express her anger at people and opinions Daeun did not agree with. Relationships Family Chiaki Nanami Both AI Chiaki and Usami were created by Alter Ego. Trivia * In the English version of Mystic Messenger, one of Usami's voice lines is "Yippee Ki Yay!", part of an iconic line from the Die Hard series of movies.